


God Complex Part 1

by D34DL1T3



Category: Lily - Fandom
Genre: Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Other, Superhuman, fmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34DL1T3/pseuds/D34DL1T3
Summary: Lily, once a nobody, becomes the most powerful being on the planet.
Kudos: 4





	God Complex Part 1

God Complex Part 1

“The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why." – Mark Twain

Chapter 1

The seven most powerful men in the world looked at each other with varying degrees of defeat, concern, and tiny, but pointless, defiance. She was cordial when she’d ordered them to wait. As she flew off she helpfully told them she’d be right back. The hundreds of men, soldiers of the world’s superpowers, remained in formations laid out in a semi-circle behind their respective ruler, or president. Behind them, a wasteland of destruction littered with the refuse of the world’s most powerful weapons. It didn’t matter what they called themselves anymore. She was the only true superpower on the planet. A singular, teen girl was calling the shots.

She’d been gone almost ten minutes before they noticed a group of ships tossing about in a massive wake bumping into each other as they were dragged along at speeds they could never achieve on their own. The sounds reached them a few seconds later as a cacophony of naval steel tumbling over each other rang out over the horizon. As the train of now helpless naval might closed the distance at what they guessed was near Mach speed, the men noticed a network of anchor chains from each vessel that converged on a central point fed to a singular chain that disappeared under the ocean water 1000 feet forward of the floating mass of some of man’s crowning military achievements.

Just short of the beach, a large submarine breached the surface rising from the calming wake that washed ashore in a 20 foot surge. The mass of it cleared the ocean in a controlled arc and descended slowly to stop mere feet above the sand. It rocked slightly as the girl steadied it on her right hand like a serving tray. A link of the heavy anchor chain slung haphazardly over her left shoulder, she sauntered toward them. The whole beach felt the weight of her power in rhythmic rumbles as she confidently returned to face them on her own again. The mass of ships she’d dragged from the Pacific Ocean, barely slowed from their momentum, ran aground in a rumble of displaced earth and rock.

The girl was still far enough away as to be a tiny figure under the shadow of the American submarine. The chain became taught behind her groaning as the entire mass of ships were also pulled unwillingly from the water. By the POTUS count, a Nimitz class aircraft carrier, a guided missile cruiser, two destroyers and two frigates rumbled onto the beach dragged through the sand as easily as she’d pulled them through the water. 

She dismissively tossed the submarine aside letting it drop to the beach a few feet off to her side without changing stride. “Get out.”

Her sensual voice thundered across the battlefield like a bomb making every soldier flinch under its overwhelming power. A few seconds later, sailors flooded from the submarine’s hatches stumbling from the abuse of being tossed around inside like dice in a Yatzee cup. The teen god closed the rest of the distance still dragging the carrier strike group along like empty soda cans held fast over her thick shoulder with a singular finger as if it were nothing more than a light jacket. 

All eyes stared in awe at her angelic perfection. She smiled and took a moment to look out over the field as if taking a quick count to ensure they’d followed her instruction. Her dark hair was still wet and matted to her impregnable, tanned skin. What strands fell over her shoulders only seemed to accentuate the curve of her firm breasts and seemed to purposely avoid covering the puffy nipples that adorned each one. Her monolithic cock, perpetually semi-hard at an upward angle throbbed in time with her nuclear-powered heart beat. Her muscles, not slightly pumped from the negligible exertion of moving hundreds of thousands of tons of naval steel, glistened in the sunlight as her skin dried under its warmth. 

The looks of awe across the men’s faces was a start, but not what she was looking for. She winked and turned toward the carrier group laying useless at the edge of the water. Reaching one hand to grab the next link in the chain, she calmly pulled it toward her. When the next was within reach, it was pulled in as hand-over-hand she reeled in her catch. The Russian leader let out an expletive in his native tongue as he joined the POTUS on his knees in shock as he watched his own carrier group, a similar aircraft carrier and three destroyers, become beached behind his adversaries and pulled along. 

Her back muscles barely flexed, but still moved in a graceful display as she drug the additional ships ashore with no perceivable extra effort. In an act of defiance, the Japanese leader brandished a pistol. Without warning, and no regard to his peers pleas not to, he fired into the girl’s back. The sounds of bullets pelting flesh was followed by a giggle. It was all the notice he received for his aggressive gesture as she continued to pull the end of the Russian aircraft carrier from the water. The bow of the USS Gerald R. Ford was stretched high above the men as it leaned against its destroyer escort. 

Dropping the heavy chain, she stepped to her left walking toward the back of the train of vessels with superhuman speed disappearing behind the mountains of steel. In another cacophony of groaning metal and rumbling mass, they all watched as the Russian vessels were shoved into a pile from behind filling the spaces between the U.S. navy ships until they were stacked tightly together. There was silence for what seemed minutes when it was finally broken by the Japanese leader proclaiming his disbelief as his own aircraft carrier was tossed from the water to land with an earth-quaking ripple that caused every soldier present to struggle keeping their footing. The Japanese leader joined his U.S. and Russian allies on his knees as the rest of the carrier group was tossed onto the pile from the ocean behind it.

Another few moments of silence and the whole mountain range of naval power shifted as destroyers and frigates and other submarines toppled and rolled over each other until she emerged just left of the center of it pushing the entire mass aside so she could walk through it instead of around it. She stopped, a small figure roughly a quarter of a mile or so away standing at the bow of the submarine she’d tossed aside.

The leaders saw her reach out an arm before the whole mass of it was lifted from the beach like it weighed no more than a soda can. The aft end waved about as she positioned the bow at the head of her cock. Her other hand held her cock steady at it’s base just before they heard the hull puncture and the entire vessel dropped two feet toward her hips. The submarine was lifted again to be impaled by the teen god’s cock. The leaders heard a roar inside the sub like a rushing river. The hull rang from the impact of her full sack against it and the roar was significantly more loudon the second stroke. Her free hand gripped her breast as she worked the entire vessel along her cock like a fleshlight with the other. They heard a moan echo across their ranks as the sub moved faster and faster. Though, her thrusts were steady, not rushed. She was showing off. She was enjoying herself and making a statement all at once. Her moans echoed over the gathering of the world’s most powerful militaries. Each roar from her cock dented the far side of the submarine’s armor as it pierced through several decks. Within a few more strokes, the submarine’s shape began to change. The gathered, awe-struck men gasped as the impossible started to happen. The vessel’s center bulged with a deafening groan while cum blasted from around the seal of her cock shaft. Grabbing the submarine’s forward hull with both hands, she molded the seal shut as her body twitched with orgasmic laughter and she pumped rivers of her cum into the submarine. The vessel bulged like a long balloon fighting a futile battle against the force of the teen’s ejaculation until the hatches exploded and a jet of white fluid punched through its aft end in long, thick ropes across the mountain range of useless naval scrap.

She sighed and slowly unseathed her cock accompanied by the sound of screeching steel as the jagged edges drug along her warm shaft. Leftover juices dripped from her head as it leaked from the hole onto the beach. Tossing the sub onto the pile over her shoulder, and turning toward the seven she calmly walked back to them with no need for recovery. Looking fresh, she grinned. They all stared at her with reverence, at her dick still hard, and then up at her beautiful, smiling face now flush with afterglow. That was the face she was looking for, reverence. One by one, the rest joined the POTUS and Russian president on their knees and in a wave of submission, their soldiers joined as the entire world surrendered to her.

“OOOHH!” Was the only sound she uttered. It thundered across the massive gathering as she stood with her hands on hips, her cock roaring as it exploded a geyser over the distant horizon coating miles of destroyed military hardware from nations across the planet. Her vibrating pussy pounded the ground between her thighs sending a gentle quake through the ground. Lily’s face was a visage of orgasmic rapture and satisfaction as she smiled with the revelation that she’d single-handedly conquered the entire planet for fun.

Chapter 2

Lily could smell the crisp, salt air cool and refreshing on her exposed skin. It was a sensation just at the edge of slumber as her senses slowly roused one by one. The clear sounds of ocean water washing onto the waves, splashing over the small coastal beach. The warm sun kissed her sensitive skin mixed with the brisk sea breeze that sent a tingle up her spine and to the tips of her nipples which tightened between her fingers. One hand reached down and gripped her cock barely able to circle it with her feminine yet strong fingers. Her back arched against the sand as the dream receded into a vibrant memory and unfamiliar feelings surfaced through the familiar.

Her hand hefted a breast, heavy, full, and not her own. It over filled her hand now woefully inadequate for the task. Her erotic haze cleared as her heavy-liden eyes slowly opened to the sunlight. They looked lazily down to her left breast sitting like a mountain on her chest. The nipple, the size of her thumb, hard as a steel ingot between her fingers. It was surprising but a welcome sight to her previously boyish breasts. “What the…”

Her own voice was unfamiliar now. She felt the purr in her throat as the sounds resonated from her chest breathy and warm. It still had her youthful timber but was heavy and smooth like honey. “Is it me?”

Lily sighed just hearing it again. A voice like that was a rare gift to any woman. Even more rare for a teen-aged girl. She felt something throb in her right hand at the sound simultaneously and her other hand reached down to join it. Her touch made it throb again as it hardened becoming solid as a tree trunk. Her thoughts raced back to the dream as she woke completely and stared wide-eyed into the clear, blue sky. Despite her attempt at avoidance, the top of it hovered in the lower part of her peripheral vision which was also abnormally, and absurdly wide. Where normal people could only see shapes she could see everything in fine detail.

“No. N-no way.” Mercifully, her thoughts were focused on her currently strange situation and her voice only sent a erotic shiver through her that passed quickly. She removed her hands and propped herself up as her eyes wandered lower. Starting with the fat, swollen head, Lily slowly sat up on her elbows as she followed the fleshy appendage, all 20 inches, down to its base. She could feel the cool water over her pussy lips and the realization that she still had the defining characteristic that made her female was a small relief. “Oh thank god…”

That relief was short-lived once she noticed the two softball-sized testicles practically sitting in her lap. She spread her thighs and let them drop heavily between them though they were full and tight like her breasts and didn’t go very far. Thinking it all still a dream, she curiously sat up further and reached forward to run a finger down the shaft. A shiver rushed through her entire body as she let out a heavy sigh. The appendage twitched and stretched gaining a clear two inches in length and slightly more girth. Lily bit her lip to hold on to some control. Her instinct was to grab her new cock and pump it frantically like she’d seen in her videos at home. Her fingers went to her lips now full and far more sensitive. They weren’t overly plump like the botox queens she’d seen on Instagram. Just a natural enhancement of her formally formless mouth.

The simple action brought her attention to the tight ball in her upper arm. Her eyes traveled up her forearm and over her elbow taking in the smooth, lean lines of muscles she never had before on her thin frame. Lily recognized the fitness-level look from the influencers her friends followed. The same fitness theme continued over her shoulders and down her opposite arm ending with lithe, delicate-looking hands tipped with perfectly manicured nails still kept short just passed the fingertips. 

“Holy...yes!” She exclaimed as her gaze met her tummy. Lily was never fat. She wasn’t much of anything with no real features to speak of on her androgynous frame. A wall of abdominals armored her midsection and the teen girl giggled as she moved her muscled hips around to watch them dance and flex. Her cock tilted and swayed, remaining persistently hard, while she played twisting her hips to watch it swing wildly about.

After she’d had her fill of fun, Lily smiled down at her now lean thighs. Like the rest of her body, they were wrapped in smooth, tight sun-kissed skin. It was a stark contrast to the pasty white from hiding in her room before. She flexed curiously and her eyes grew with the size of her thigh as it filled with hard, striated muscle easily doubling in size. Laughing, she spent a few moments flexing and stretching her body gasping and giggling as each group expanded almost impossibly to her delighted wonderment. “Where is it all coming from?”

From the cliff above, two agent-types observed quietly from afar. “Jesus.’

“She’s taking it quite well.” It was a clear understatement as they watched the young girl amuse herself flexing parts of her body from fitness model to heavy weight bodybuilder over and over.

“Mmm-hmm,” the older man agreed, sounding more concerned than impressed, “something isn’t right. I didn’t like this idea from the get go and I like even less now.”

“Try to be positive,” his female partner offered. She continued to pack up the scant amount of gear they brought along. “At least we won’t need a containment team like we thought.”

They watched as the young girl jacked herself off with a smile on her face that fell open to slack-jawed, overwhelming euphoria. She fell to her knees, and then all fours, in the shallow tide. Her hair hung loose as she breathed and giggled.

“I’m positive this was a bad idea.” The man said before standing up. “Let’s go.”

Lily quickly gathered herself, having stopped when she thought she heard a voice. “Oh...f-fuck...okay...not here…”

Still shaking slightly, she straightened up on her knees and looked around the empty beach. Her eyes passed quickly over the cliffs a mile away picking up every fine detail. She grinned again. “Cool.”

Chapter 3

Lily stretched, cock throbbing a moment, and ran her fingers through her hair. Once thin and straight, her dark mane was thick, healthy with natural bounce that hung in loose curls over her shoulders to mid back. Her bangs had grown out meaning the breeze was blowing her now long bangs into her face. She tossed her hair to one side and looked around again. Out over the water she saw a commercial ship a mere dot in the distance. “Need to figure out where I am.”

An effortless focus and the ship zoomed into view as if she was standing right next to it. The men were of various ethnic mix, but the flag was American. She smiled taking in all the details of the vessel and the men on board down to their distinctive eye colors. Inside the captain’s accommodation, she picked out a bill of lading form. Though not familiar with much of the jargon, she recognized the port. “Savannah. Savannah, Georgia?!”

“Dad is going to be so pissed!” Lily turned to the shore to walk inland. “I gotta get home and figure out how I got like this.”

She looked down at her body watching it move. Her breasts jiggled just enough to be hypnotizing, but sat high and perky on her chest an easy D cup compared to the little A’s she had before. Her cock stayed semi-hard but led the way with the head bouncing with each step. “And definitely thank them.”

Lily stopped short of the coastal road. A truck rounded the corner in the distance and she waited with the hope to thumb a ride to the nearest phone. Another breeze picked up and she instantly remembered that she was completely naked. “Shit!”

The truck passed without slowing down while she waited behind a port-o-potty near a construction site for a gas station. She was thankful it was a weekday. Unfortunately, there were no clothes in sight. Lily sighed with relief and stepped out. Despite just waking up she felt incredibly fresh and aware. Her body buzzed with energy and she could feel her strong heart beating in her chest. Looking up the road, she mused. “How far could it be? A couple miles? I just need a phone.”

Looking back where the truck had come from, the road was clear for a couple of miles. She looked down at her bare feet and another good look at her healthy cock and grinned before looking toward her desired direction. “I guess I can stay off the road…”

With her hands on her hips, she looked down to her lean legs. “I hope you aren’t just for show.”

The first few strides were a bit unfamiliar in a body she wasn’t used to. Though she couldn’t really feel it, it’s weight shifted differently. She realized then that she was also a bit taller. Then there was her dick still bouncing, albeit only slightly, with each stride. Her body learned quickly; however, and she was off at a casual jog. Lily didn’t expect much. She’d never been particularly athletic. A mile went by in a few minutes, far more quickly than she remembered in gym class. A more notable difference was that she was breathing easy. Her heart remained steady and strong and her legs showed no signs of muscle fatigue. 

A couple miles further and nothing changed as a gas station came into view. Transitioning to the road to cross over, her bare feet ate up the pavement without any discomfort. Lily smiled jogging along effortlessly as she covered three miles in half the time of any endurance athlete. Looking out at the highway stretched out ahead, the eighteen-year-old grinned. “Only one way to find out.”

Lily laughed aloud listening to the jackhammer beat of her bare feet pounding against the road at impossible speed. Her body ate up the miles without effort. Her breathing was normal, unlabored. She could feel her heartbeat still steady and strong having yet to quicken while her legs, now slightly pumped, strided out with grace and a ludicrous pace.

Lost in the exhilaration of her new power, Lily didn’t notice a car pull up next to her. It was a red sports car helmed by an attractive female with another attractive female with her phone out filming. Lily heard the Porsche downshift and looked over surprised. Old instinct and embarrassment took over as she attempted to cover herself up. Her right arm did just enough to cover a few inches across her breasts. Her left hand had no hope of covering the 20 or so inches of stiff cock. Biting her perfect lip, Lily palmed it’s head then frantically moved her hand to cradle her balls of which she could only hold one. As a desperate reflex to keep her dignity, she simply strided out picking up speed to get the sports car behind her.

She heard the engine shift down a few gears, and the turbos spool up, before the car quickly accelerated. Lily looked over her shoulder to see the sleek sports car gaining quickly. “Do you mind?!”

The driver’s eyes widened as the speedometer rose to 100, to 110, to 120 as the young girl picked up speed putting distance between them faster than they were previously gaining. At 150 the driver looked over at her passenger who was still filming the most perfect ass on the planet barely jiggling as the superhuman girl’s legs pounded the road at incredible speed.

“This is...this can’t be real. I’m not even trying!” She thought to herself while their speed climbed. Lily didn't know much about cars, but she knew what a Porsche was and she knew they were supposed to be fast. At 180 mph, Lily’s confidence was soaring. She let her hands go to her sides and stayed ahead of the Porsche to keep her face from view. Giggling, she played a bit jogging out ahead and slowing down to let them catch up. Then, with a grin, she poured on the speed leaving the sports car behind as if it was sitting still.

The vacuum of Lily’s supersonic acceleration buffeted the car, surprising the women who brought the car to a long, tire shredding halt. They watched as the girl they were racing disappeared quickly in the distance with the ground rumbling under her feet.

Chapter 4

A few miles from her house in Texas, and only an hour later, Lily stopped off near a large pond in the woods some distance away from the main road and prying eyes. She skipped to a stop and laughed feeling fresh and ready for anything. “Wow! What a fucking rush-whoa!”

Lily was interrupted from her excitement with a boom that shook the nearby trees and rippled the pond. Human instinct took over and she crouched into a ball until it passed. Slowly standing she asked the trees, “Was that...me?”

She found herself laughing again as she spread her arms in the breeze and let her naked body feel the setting sun on her skin. There was something about the sun that felt wonderful now. Once again she took the time to look herself over. The run from Georgia felt like a stroll next door to her. She did find herself breathing slightly heavier toward the end, but she recovered almost as quickly as she stopped. Her skin was warm from the friction, but she wasn’t sweating from the exertion, or lack of. Thinking about it, she wasn’t thirsty or hungry either. However, looking down at her cock, she was still hard. “ I can’t go back home with this thing at full mast.”

Lily thought a cold dip in the pond might help and stepped into the water cupping water over her shoulders and breasts. The tiny rivers of cool water tickled her nipples, and though they also seemed to remain hard, she still felt them tighten at the tips of her breasts. She cupped water onto the length of her hard flesh and bit her lip as it too seemed to enjoy the sensation of cool water. It throbbed and jumped each time. She breathed, “t-this is not working…”

“How do guys do it?” Lily stepped back onto dry ground and gripped her herself at the base. She sighed, gripping it harder. Almost in a trance, she moved her soft hand along its length and back down and it made her practically cross-eyed. “Ohhh...shiiit…”

Within a couple of strokes, her cock exploded gushing several gallons of warm, white seed into the pond. Lily fell on her rear when her legs gave out under the intense weight of her first male orgasm. Unlike her feminine orgasms, the release was stronger than the build up, a build up which was nearly non-existent. “Wow...that was different…”

Lily laid back on the grass waiting for the hardness to soften. She had been so caught up in herself, in the wonderful changes to her body, she hadn’t tried to remember how it happened. Why did it happen? Trying to recall, she found a blank space of time from the gaming store to the beach. Was she still hard? Lily looked up at her cock still standing at full attention, the head hovering above her chest. “Really?”

Lily hopped up and returned to the edge of the pond. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised? If my body is super, it makes sense my libido would be, too. It just needs more attention than a normal guys.” 

“Besides, it feels fucking amazing.” Lily grinned and bit her lip gripping herself again. In only a few more massaging strokes she exploded again and it was better than before. “Augh...fuck yes!”

She held herself fully expecting to need another release and was shocked to see her cock growing another inch. Lily giggled and pumped her shaft again with more vigor. Her jaw fell slack as her smile turned into another O-face as she exploded in another geyser of gallons into the water. Her cock grew another inch. She couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. Any other guy would be tired and spent by now. Lily felt like she was just getting warmed up.

She enjoyed three more rounds of playfully jacking off into the pond with each time getting better, more intense, and her cock now a full 26 inches and extra fat. Lily needed two hands to completely encircle her shaft, her fingers overlapping a little when she gripped it. However, as fun as it was, a part of her was getting worried she’d just keep growing and that’s the opposite of what she wanted. She looked around making sure she was still alone. “Can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Lily looked down at her swollen head throbbing with need. It was almost the size of an apple and easily within reach now. Pulling it toward her face she parted her lips and took her own cock into her mouth. Immediately, she moaned and let her head drop, taking as much as she could fit to the back of her throat. She could barely think, and found herself only noting the lack of gag reflex at such a life-changing moment. The teen bobbed her head slowly as her two hands worked up and down the length of her warm cock. 

Moans she couldn’t help vibrated the head of her dick and her eyes fluttered rolling back into her head. Lily couldn’t believe she was still standing and walked over to a large rock to sit. Remembering reading about it, she sucked as hard as she could and literally felt her cock get pulled into her throat again. It made her squeal with her mouth full as she reached one hand down to massage one of her smooth testicles. Without thinking, she squeezed with all her strength. The thought that her enormous strength was barely a massage on her balls wasn’t able to cross her mind. The thought of how painful it would be to a normal male didn’t even enter her thoughts as she pumped her shaft with her other hand faster. 

It seemed like forever, much longer than before, when she finally exploded into her mouth. Her eyes shot open as she was caught off guard by the impossible volume of cum, yet she took a big gulp. Her cock twitched again and she gulped the gallon down, then another. “It’s not stopping!”

Panicking, she stopped swallowing and cum over-filled her head leaking in a coughing fit from her mouth and nose. That sensation passed as her cock pumped like a geyser into the air, high above the trees. Lily leaned back on her hands, her fingers digging into the stone, as her thoughts became muddled and drunk with orgasmic bliss. “...a-aaaugh...oohfugginnngaaud…”

Cross-eyed in mind-blowing pleasure, she mumbled and moaned cumming in glorious wave after wave for nearly an hour. When she finally stopped, it was like coming out of a trance. With a face flush with afterglow and a content smile, Lily took a second to enjoy it. Then she realized she was still hard and ready to go again as her throbbing head was now eye level. “I want to be frustrated, but fuck...it just keeps getting better!”

Lily stood up and looked around the pond. She couldn’t help but giggle at the large area of cum that swirled in the water. It was all her and it was so much. Quickly, she found a smooth, round phallic stone and held it up for inspection.

“I’m obviously super now.” She confirmed to herself. “I have the best of both worlds and a super body. Only makes sense, right?”

After her last orgasm, she wasn’t sure she was ready for this level of intensity. She couldn’t walk around with a raging hard-on all the time, though. She had to go home eventually. Not to mention school started Monday. 

Squatting down for better access between her thighs, she reached behind her and pressed the stone to her moist lips. Her right hand gripped her cock as if bracing for the expected shock of intense sensations. She was right to do so. As soon as the stone passed through her lips her dick released once again pumping her seed in a geyser that shot out into the pond. Her mouth and eyes shot open in a wonderful shock of ecstasy. She saw white light flash across her eyes as she whimpered with indescribable pleasure. Lily had only gotten the stone inside her.

When the initial shock relented a little, she started to move. Her hand pulled the stone and pushed back in as, with perfect coordination, she pumped her cock frantically. Lily laughed almost maniacally literally hearing her cock audibly spray like a powerful fire hose non-stop. The mix of release and build-up, the best of both worlds, was an indescribable experience that no other being on earth would ever know.

Lily screamed and laughed and motivated herself for more and her supercharged body delivered willingly giving her more than she could imagine. Without thinking, almost as an involuntary ability, she let the stone go as her pussy did the work of pulling the toy in and out so she could use a free hand to touch other parts of her increasingly incredible body.

Lily stood at the edge of the pond, now filled with her cum a foot higher on the shore, and breathed. The stone had broken apart inside of her and was now in pieces between her bare feet. She stared at her cock, back to it’s 22 inches, but still hard and still ready. The only light was the moon since she’d lost track of time and it was now night. Her eyes were still sharp as if it was day. How long was it? How many hours? It was morning, she was sure, when she awoke on the beach in Georgia.

The question passed quickly, though. Like someone just waking up, awareness came in a swell. Though, hers came almost instantly. Lily felt...better than before. Not only immediately refreshed, but somehow more invigorated. The fire in her chest before was now a throbbing furnace and the memory of a sexual experience that she could never explain lingered like the most vivid dream. The fact that she'd run across half the United States, pleasured herself intensely for hours, and felt even better than before wasn’t lost on her. She felt her cock harden again and smiled. “Definitely, big boy. First, someone is probably worried.”

Chapter 5

Lily took it easy into the edge of town taking a back way on the container terminal port road. It wasn’t the best part of town, but the teen was confident she could outrun any trouble. Drunk people don’t have the best memories, thankfully; but she was still naked, so it was already going to be awkward asking to borrow a phone. 

Still, she felt comfortable exposed to the cool night air as she walked between the buildings. Every tiny breeze made her cock twitch and her nipples tighten. There was something exhilarating being naked out in the open. Lily had no idea she had an exhibitionist side to her. 

She waited outside a dive bar, around the corner. Several people came and went, but Lily couldn’t risk stopping them at the door and patiently hoped someone would pass her way. While she waited, she practiced stretching out her new senses, picking up conversations inside the bar, picking them out one by one until she figured out how to hear them all at once. Then, while listening to the various conversations, focused on more minute things. She heard change rustling in several pockets. She heard people eating and shifting and then all of their heartbeats. Her hearing stretched out covering more and more distance, hearing every sound, until she heard the highway three miles away and tried not to be too excited in the shadows of the alley. 

Her eyes picked up every clear detail in the dim light and even the darkness across the parking lot. Lily remembered how her field of view had opened up and marveled how her peripheral vision was now as sharp as her normal vision. What was shapes and shadow to normal people was fine details and vivid color to her.

The smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol wasn’t pleasant, but her noise seemed as sharp as the rest of her senses. Lily took it all in testing her sensory limit and found she could hear, see, and smell all of it at once. Her delicate sense of touch alerted her that her cock had grown an inch or so during that time. The teen grinned just as saw two women stumbling toward her alley.

“You sure you should be driving?” They were both attractive by any standard. They dressed like the type of girls you see in amateur porn trying to be sexy on a budget. Lily had a passing thought to take their clothes after, but nothing they had would fit. 

“Yeah...I’ll be fine.” The brunette offered with slack in her consonants and emphasis on her vowels. She was stopped by her blonde friend.

“Let’s call a cab, okay?”

“Excuse me?” They heard a rich, smooth voice from behind a nearby dumpster. Lily peeked her head around, her chestnut hair cascading off her muscled shoulder in the dim light, and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

Both girls jumped at the sound and looked to Lily who smiled back. “Do you have a phone I could use for a moment?”

“Sweetie?” The brunette stepped forward with genuine concern. “What are you doing out here hiding in the dark?”

The blonde didn’t ask questions as she dug in her clutch for her cell phone. Lily shrunk back behind the dumpster. “It’s fine. Long story. I just need to use your phone, please.”

“Here, babe.” The blonde moved closer to hand over her phone. Lily, occupied with keeping the brunette at a distance, still saw the blonde closing in. “Is there someone else with you? What’s going on over...oh my god!”

Lily flattened herself against the building behind her covering her breasts with her hands. Having a cock was still new to her, and hers was superhumanly large. It was large enough to create a separate shadow in the alley. “Listen, I know this is...weird. I just need to use your phone and I’ll just be on my way…”

“Where are your clothes?” The more drunk brunette didn’t seem to be noticing the same thing her blonde friend was. “Do you want us to get help?”

“Lucy! Look at her…”. The blonde motioned to the two foot long hard flesh rod pointing at an erect angle at them. “Look!”

“What the…”. Lucy stumbled to the side and stared.

“H-here.” The blonde handed over the phone. “I-I’ll be right back…”

“N-no, it’s fine really…!” Lily whispered loudly after the blonde but she was already at the front of the bar. “Dammit.”

Lily just needed a quick call to let her dad know she was fine, so she dialed the number and waited for the answer. Her eyes looked over to Lucy as it rang. The woman bit her lip in her drunken stupor and reached out stopping just short of touching Lily’s cock. 

A voice at the back of her mind told her this wasn’t smart. Her urges, however, were just as superhuman as her new body was. She didn’t offer it, but she wasn’t trying to stop the woman, either. Finally, David picked up. “Daddy?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Lily replied. “I’m fine. Just lost track of tuh-iiiyyymmmnn...”

Lily covered the mic on the phone as her mouth fell open, her brow knitted, as her face became agonized bliss holding back the shock of pleasure that rushed through her. She gasped as Lucy’s mouth covered the fat head of her cock. The teen bit her lip pressing her hips forward into the intense feelings of someone else’s warm lips sliding over her glans. “Uuhhngh..I-I know, daddy. I-I’m gonna stay at Michelle’s toniuuughh…”

Lily’s body writhed against the wall as her thighs trembled. She was reduced to simple answers quickly.

“Yeah…”. She whimpered as she felt her cock grow and Lucy’s mouth get tight. 

“Yeehhss…” Lily opened her heavily lidded eyes feeling something poking the shaft of her cock and covered the mic again to giggle orgasmically. “Oooh fuck! Hahaha…”

The teen straightened up taking her weight and Lucy’s on her feet effortlessly. The woman was punching Lily’s shaft frantically hung from the super teen’s cock by her mouth now stuck on her engorged head. She breathed into the phone again to address her dad. “Yeah...mmhmm...mmmnn-yeahh…”

“Love this, toooo...you. I-I meant you…”. Lily tossed the phone away dismissively to sail a half a mile over the buildings across the street. She wasn’t really paying attention as she pulled at her fat nipples with her fingers. They were hard as steel ingots. Her hands traveled up over the upper curve of her breasts, along her shoulders and neck and into her thick, shiny mane. Her voice was dripping with arousal. “...better than I imagined…”

Lily felt the woman’s teeth bare down on her cock and gasped. “Oh! I wouldn’t do...thaaa...ughgawd harder...”

Her head rolled back with her eyes as her cock swelled again. Through the haze of bliss, Lily thought she felt the desperate woman’s teeth break loose. Lucy gripped Lily’s shaft below the head with both hands and it only made things worse. The super girl gripped her cock at its base, her other gathered her hair on her head, and shook her long dick causing Lucy's whole body to flail around like a rag doll for a few seconds.

Lily didn’t notice the small group of men, accompanied by the blonde round the corner to get a view of the insane scene of her friend being tossed around by the teen’s shaking cock. “What the fuck?! Lucy!”

Lily stopped shaking her, and put both hands in her hair moaning and cooing. The group watched in shock as her cock grew another few inches before their eyes, Lucy screaming with her mouth full until they heard a pop from her dislocated jaw. Lily, lost in another orgasmic trance stepped out from behind the dumpster into the light over-filling her hands with her tits, panting, with a full grown woman hanging helplessly from her inhumanly large dick. “Ooo...oh-oh...I’m gunna...yeehhsss…!”

Her dick bucked twice and they watched thick precum leak from Lucy’s nose causing her to gag just before it bucked a third time blasting the woman off in a flood of cum to hit the opposite wall across the alley. Lily rigidly twitched in place gripping her breasts as her cock pumped a geyser that cleared the roofs of the surrounding buildings. She whimpered and panted through pouted lips for several seconds until she’d spent herself and finally opened her heavy eyes. A few seconds later, Lily instinctively fixed her perfect hair and sighed looking ready for another round. “Atta girl! Ready to go again...oh shit…”

Lily was immediately alert to everything. She looked down at the woman slumped against the wall and heard her heartbeat and her breathing. Lucy was knocked unconscious, but she would be fine. She also noticed her jaw looked a bit funny and couldn’t help but cover her mouth hiding a chuckle. “Oops.”

She caught the small mob moving toward her and held out her hands motioning to her own body. “Listen, I’m super sorry! I’m still getting used to this…”

“What did you do to her, you freak?!”

“Hey!” Lily pouted resenting the derogatory name and resting her hands on her hips. “I didn’t make her give me a blow job...sort of…”

“Get away from her!” Her friend screamed coming to Lucy’s side. One of the larger men grabbed Lily’s upper arm tightly. He was surprised at how solid she felt. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and flexed her arm in a curl making it expand with ridiculous muscle breaking his grip effortlessly. She looked genuinely surprised.

“I almost forgot I had those!” Lily playfully flexed over and over causing her left arm to expand so large that it looked out proportion to the rest of her. She had already seen the man rear his arm back and watched in the corner of her vision his fist move laboriously slowly toward her face. 

“Really?” She thought to herself as she leaned back slightly making him miss and swing wildly at the air.

“Can’t believe you’d swing at a girl, you big bully.” Lily pouted cutely. He swung southpaw at her and she side-stepped it, turning her back to the rest of the group but sending the burly man stumbling forward on his own momentum. Instinctively, he reached out for something to stop his fall and found his hand gripping Lily’s pole. She sighed and he felt it swell slightly in his grip as it easily held up his 220 or so pounds. He looked at her and Lily winked and flexed her cock yanking him toward her.

Lily confidently took a step toward him, her cock shoving him to the ground, forgetting about the rest of his friends when she felt a tap across the back of her head. The sound, however, was far more pronounced. The shock on the burly man’s face clued her in. “Of course, I’m invulnerable. Right? Tell me that’s a bat or something!”

Just as Lily twisted around, she saw the barrel of an aluminum bat rushing toward her face. Though confident in the durability of her newly superhuman body, old instincts die hard. She scrunched her face and tightly closed her eyes awaiting the impact. She felt a quick pressure across her nose and opened her eyes to see one of the other men shaking out his free hand. Apparently, the swing hurt him more than her. A quick look at the bat revealed a small dent roughly the size and placement of her cute nose. Lily couldn’t help but grin smugly at her aggressor taking up the posture she’d seen countless superheroes take with her hands on her hips, again.

“What the hell? What are you?” He gripped the bat with both hands again and reared back. His target was clearly much lower this time. Lily cocked her head to the side considering if her balls were a weak point of her new body like any other male. Her quickened perception gave her ample time to think, and in those fractions of a second convinced herself that every part of her was at least more than durable enough for a bunch of ordinary men.

His swing was every bit as strong as the one to her face. The man knew how to swing a bat, too. Unlike the solid impact to her head, this was more muted as if he’d hit a full leather bag. Lily’s hips were involuntarily impelled forward and she gasped feeling her cock stretch another couple of inches. “Th-that’s unexpected...don’t let me stop you…”

Confused, and even a bit frustrated, we swung at her balls again only to watch Lily’s cock grow again. She could feel a familiar pressure between her thighs “Ugh fuck! O-okay, maybe stop now…”

“Wait! I’m gonna...ohhmphmm…” Lily saw the third swing coming and quickly capped off her head with her mouth in hopes to avoid another mess she felt coming. Her hands gripped her cock shaft just as the bat slammed home against her balls again making her squeal and stroke herself as she swallowed a small load. With pleading eyes, she tried her best to communicate that she wanted him to do it again. “Mmmnn! Mmm-hmmm!”

Lily squealed and giggled and moaned as her hands worked the lower half of her cock and her barely jiggling breasts worked the upper half. With her mouth filled with her head, she swallows each load easier than she remembered at the lake as the man went to town on her balls. It already felt so good, but she never imagined invulnerability would be such an arousing idea. It seemed the ultimate expression of power in the moment. 

Lily felt the wonderful sensations between her thighs stop, opened her eyes and let her cock head go with a pop sucking the last bit of cum from the tip. Still idly stroking her cock with one hand, she put the other on her hip and laughed at him. Dropping the bat, the man ran. “Hey, where are you going? It's still so hard. Tease…”

Lily looked at the last two, the blonde and a third man. “I don’t suppose I can talk you two into just fucking off like your friend did? Based on what you just saw, I mean.”

The last man reached into his boot to pull out a rather large blade as he gently moved the blonde woman behind him. “Aww, my hero. I get the feeling this is going to hurt you more than me, buddy.”

She stepped forward presenting herself a willing recipient of whatever punishment he thought he would dish out. Lily had all the possible vulnerable places of human anatomy on full display as she confidently closed the distance with her throbbing rod leading the way. It had grown to just below her chin and was so rigid it was practically parallel to her torso. Again, everything slowed just as the man’s weight shifted forward. He wasn’t quite moving in slow motion, but slow enough Lily’s apparently more clearly focused mind could consider her options. His thrust was coming from a low angle meant for an upward stab into her side. It occurred to her that he was actually intending to mortally wound her. “Seriously? I haven’t laid a hand on them...except that drunk lady. That wasn’t my fault, though. Asshole!”

Making an internal decision, Lily stepped back and turned slightly. The blade’s tip caught her under her left breast, lifting it just slightly, and dimpling it even less. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation as she breathed. “Ohh...is everything going to feel so fucking good?”

Biting her lip and grinning at the man, she just stood there as he pressed with all the strength his right arm could muster. Lily felt the tip sliding outward along the under curve of her breast until it slipped and caught the underside of her nipple lifting it just a few more centimeters. Her head rolled back as her nipple tightened sending a jolt of electric arousal down her spine and to her pussy. 

“Oohhh!” She cried wrapping her fingers around his hand on the blade handle. The blonde heard an audible crunch as his bones were broken. The young girl didn’t seem to even notice as she helped him press the blade into her nipple with far more pressure. She noticed then that her other hand was massaging her other breast, pulling on it’s nipple, to more effect than her friend’s knife had. The screaming coming from the man who finally caught his voice through the pain seemed to snap the girl out of her reverie and she released him to fall to her feet. Then her mischievous eyes turned to her.

“Hey, there!” Lily stepped over the man nursing his broken, swollen, hand. Despite all the abuse her body had taken, there wasn’t even a red mark anywhere on her flawless skin. She addressed the blonde who was a head shorter than her as she stalked her. “So, were you bringing help? Cause this doesn’t feel like help.”

“I-I’m sorry...I just didn’t think…”

“Oh, no it’s fine.” Lily teased. “I came, like, six times already. I’m just hoping you can help finish me off. Seems like the least you could do.”

By the time Lily backed the blonde woman into the alley wall, her cock head was mere inches away from her face, presented like a microphone for her to speak through. 

“I-I..”

“Ah-hah…?” Lily waited for the nervous woman to speak getting her cock head closer. It was so close, she could feel the woman’s warm breath across it. She wanted so bad to force it into her mouth. She wanted to feel a woman’s lips on it, besides her own. However, she knew someone would eventually come across this scene and she didn’t want to be here when they did. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long.

Lily felt goose pimples travel along her side and looked down to see a taser pushed into her wall of abs which weren’t even twitching. She looked at the woman as she tried again and just smiled at her. “You know, I bet that would feel so much better somewhere else.”

The woman felt the first load of sticky fluid hit her shoulder and cried. Lily was leaned against the wall, propped up by her hands, over the woman. The teen whimpered behind pursed lips trying not to cry out as the voltage passing over her clitoris made her pussy quake and her cock buck with another small spurt. The woman started to pull her hand away and was caught by solid muscle from thighs that were three times as large as they were a second ago. Pieces of brick fell onto the woman when Lily gripped the wall. The handle of the bat hung at a bent angle from between Lily’s legs having been shoved into her pussy. 

“Ungh..unph...ugh god, oh my god...t-this is amazing...I’m amazing…” Lily seemed to figure out some measure of control as she spurted in a rhythmic flow against the wall for her seed to glide down to cover the woman between her legs below her. Despite being in the throes of a wonderful orgasm, she had some measure of awareness as well. It allowed her several blissful minutes uninterrupted as she came several more times.

The woman heard groaning between Lily’s legs, now back to fitness proportions, as she pulled the bat from her pussy. The teen made a show of squeezing it flat as she did so to present it to the woman. “Think I broke it.”

Lily stretched, still standing over the woman who could only stare at the teen’s cock which remained hard and erect, though slightly shorter. She picked up two men sling each over her shoulder, stacking them, then picked up the blonde woman by her belt between two fingers bringing her face to face as if she were no heavier than an empty purse. Lily lifted her up and down, bouncing her quickly seeming very pleased with her strength. She dropped them by Lucy and they scattered back against the wall staring in awe at the teen supergirl. They were afraid of her. Afraid of her power. Lily’s eyes became hazy as her cock grew again before she backed away to look over the pathetic group.

“Thank your friend for the phone.” Lily made the universal hand sign for a phone and mouthed “call me” with a giggle before bounding off, rumbling the ground, as she jogged away into the night.

Chapter 6

Lily whooped out loud as she cleared the four lane overpass in one, easy leap. Staying off the highway, she leapt from her left foot further out toward the edge of town laughing with joy from the freedom of effortless movement her body gave her. The seeming endless buzz of energy and never-ending arousal motivated her forward in another leap that carried her over four miles to a park west of the city. 

The concrete sidewalk cracked under her impact scaring a female jogger who stopped short of Lily on the path. She watched as the young girl laughed and moaned almost maniacally as her cock exploded over and over spurting in geysers that cleared the tops of the trees as Lily stiffly walked away from her without noticing she was being observed. The ground rippled under Lily’s power as she leapt away again giggling off over the horizon.

Lily leapt and skipped and ran into the night ignoring the miles, reveling in the feeling of power. In a singularly powerful jump, she aimed at a passing jetliner passing overhead. Impressed by the precision of her leap, she looked below her as she cleared the entire plane from nose to tail and got her first lesson in real world physics. Just as she passed the rear engine the turbine blew her off course sending her tumbling across the sky.

“Oh, shit!” Lily’s eyes widened as she flailed her arms about. “I can’t fly!”

She easily found her up and down, and with perfect proprioception, used her momentum to right herself into a dive. Looking below, she took a moment to take in the feeling of freefall. The wind buffeting against her nude body was wonderful and it gave her a naughty idea. Lily had no reason to believe she wouldn’t survive the fall at this point. She remembered somewhere that she had about three minutes to enjoy it, so she flipped herself around, giggled at what she was about to do, and started jacking off at 30,000 feet. 

She didn’t know if it was the freefall or the exhibitionist nature of the act, but the intensity was off the charts. Within a few strokes, she was blasting cum into the night sky screaming in bliss as she worked her cock brutally. Lily saw white flashes before her eyes as she fingered her pussy with her free hand. In a sort of reflex, her superhuman perception stretched the moment out to what seemed several minutes allowing Lily to experience every incredible and orgasmic feeling in detail from the moist slide of her fingers between her lips, the throb of her nipples, to the warm friction of her soft hand over all 28 inches of her cock.

She impacted a small hill in the middle of nowhere west Texas cratering it’s west side. Inside the dusty crater, Lily was laughing as the last of her spurts soaked the ground next to her. She quickly hopped up and dusted herself off, no worse for wear, ready to go again and happily leapt off.

A couple hours later, and plenty of practice, Lily calms her travel taking smaller leaps until she lands in another back alley in South Bay, CA. She’d spotted a little store a few miles away during one of her jumps and had an idea. She started toward the shop when something caught her eye. Across the street, a powerlifting gym had yet to open. A zoom into the hours on the door told she had an hour before they opened. 

“Seems like a forgone conclusion, but why not?” She shrugged to herself and jumped across the street to land behind the gym. Picking up a washer near a dumpster, she threw it at the camera. Underestimating the force of her relatively easy throw, the camera exploded into pieces. Lily looked around feeling guilty. She had only meant to point it another direction.

With no camera on her, she sauntered up to the back entrance and paused. “What if there’s an alarm?”

“I guess I can just hop away if it goes off. Not like the camera can see me.” Lily shrugged again and gripped the doorknob turning it until the metal twisted within the door frame. It wasn’t working quite like she’d seen Wonder Woman do it on her favorite TV show. The deformed knob was in her hand, but the door was now stuck closed. 

She giggled squeezing the door knob into a blob watching her arm barely flex before she dropped the hot lump to the ground. Wiggling her fingers between the door and the jamb, the steel parted easily until they were through and she peeled the door back easier than one might peel a tin can open. She looked at her raging hard on grinning as she was getting used to working around it. Apparently, it wasn’t going anywhere anyway.

She peeked inside to see a second camera looking over the wide open floor. It occurred to the teen titan that she was a little disappointed that she had to hide. Since becoming so hot, and so powerful, a bit of an uninhibited exbitionist side of her was expressing itself and it excited her to have people watching her body do amazing things. Lily smiled and wiggled her fingers at the camera. If she couldn’t have a live audience, she’d leave a surprise for the gym owners coming in a couple hours from now.

The gym was a dungeon kind of place. Old school iron and sweat hung in the air. It sent a tingle down her spine to imagine all the strong bodies, male and female, in here at peak hours. This wasn’t the type of place for cardio queens and the Crossfit crowd. 

Lily walked over to a bench press station that happened to have an empty bar already in its cradles. She looked around for plates she could use and found a plate tree just behind her. She decided not to waste time with anything small. The teen knew she was incredibly strong based on how she got inside the gym. Picking up a 45 lb plate, she was still surprised at how light it was. It may as well have been made of hollow styrofoam. Pinching the edge between two fingers, leaving a slight impression, she tested its mass before sliding it over the end of the bar. With just a couple fingers, she repeated the same on the opposite end of the bar. Moving faster, Lily had the bar loaded completely within a few seconds. 

Some quick math and she determined there was 550 lbs on the bar. Without much ceremony, Lily wrapped both hands around the bar underhanded and lifted it free of its cradles. She was never in doubt, but watching herself curl the bar so effortlessly got her excited. 

With her dick in the way, she couldn’t complete a full range curl. So, after a few reps, she moved her left hand to the center and performed one-armed curls at increasing speed until her arm was nearly a blur. Lily couldn’t help but giggle at how the ends of the bar wobbled from the acceleration of her up and down movement and looked at the camera with her free hand on her hip looking a bit bored but amused.

After nearly a minute, and over one thousand repetitions, Lily shifted the bar to pinch it between her thumb and index finger to daintily place it back in its cradles. Noting it looked slightly warped, Lily got an idea. Finding another tree of weighted plates, she picked another up between her fingers and turned her profile to the camera. The steel felt cool on the head of her cock making it twitch. It was funny to her that as despite being able to shrug off a free fall from over 30,000 feet she was still so sensitive. 

The groan of the plate’s bore being stretched open filled the room as Lily slid the 55 lb plate over her cock. Once halfway along its length, she picked up another and repeated the feat. The two plates clanged together and were soon joined with another to be followed by another. The teen poked her cock head through the last plate and smiled at her handiwork playfully flexing her cock up and down moving the 660 lbs with just the power of her kegel muscles.

With more weight than a Chevy small block on her dick, Lily sprung into a series of jumping jacks giggling as her cock barely bounced while the camera shook. She paused to lift the loaded barbell free of its cradles with a single finger. Lily was surprised at how strange it was to balance something so unwieldy when it had no real weight to her. Curiously, she attempted to bend the loaded bar in half and giggled as the two ends came together, the plates banging against each other above her. Playfully, she bent and straightened the bar over and over until the middle started to become warm. The overpowered teen wrapped the bar around her cock behind the impaled plates bending the ends into place on either side. With a little over half a ton hanging from her superpowered dick, she flexed it up and down with no more appreciable effort. Jumping jacks followed as the power was making her horny. She bounded up and down on her toes, giggling, loving the weight on her cock as she spurted precum across the lifting floor.

Moving about slightly faster than humanly possible, Lily loaded up four more of the larger, sturdier looking, barbells grabbing two in each hand. Her grip molded them together as she broke into alternate curls again at incredible speed. With each arm curling a clear two tons, and the ton and a half being raised and lowered by her cock, Lily was delightfully surprised how effortless her new body moved. The young girl wanted to test herself, but with over five tons moving so easy, she realized it wasn’t going to happen in the gym.

There was a cacophony of steel banging and sliding together mixed with Lily’s playful giggles as she tried different moves treating the double barbells like dumbbells. Challenging her leverage at every possible angle she could think of, she felt no difference, no challenge, to her strength. 

As she moved, one of the only two upright bikes caught her eye and Lily but her lip as another naughty idea came to mind.

A couple hours later, Will Sandoval of Sandoval Strength Systems pressed the code to the front door of his gym bleary eyed but ready for a day of training some of the strongest athletes in the state. He never expected to find one of his barbells bent into a heart shape and embedded in the concrete wall outside his office. His look of confusion continued as he stepped into the lifting floor seeing a mess of mangled barbells, torn and bent plates, and a white fluid covering nearly everything.

“Hello? Yes, I’d like to report a...vandalism...what the fuck…?” Will dropped his phone leaving the dispatcher hanging on the other end as he watched the footage from his security camera. The sounds coming from the monitor were a mix of solo girl porn and construction site as he watched an impossibly endowed, busty and jacked, young girl peddling one of his upright bikes in a blur as she bounced up and down, her pussy impaled on the seat post. With handlebars bent over the front, the flywheel threw sparks across the floor. In each hand, the girl was curling two of his fully-loaded barbells now mangled together. Her cock had stretched out the centers of the rest of his plates as it throbbed and gushed over the rest of his equipment.

As if she knew he’d be watching, her orgasmic face turned to the camera and her eyes rolled into her head as her mouth fell open in a string of moans and laughter. He heard her bliss laden voice say, “Fucking luuuhv excercise!”

Her cock exploded again and the camera went dark. Will fell into his chair. He’d never be able to explain this to insurance.

Chapter 7

Lily heard the police across the wide street as she felt the tingling, warm sensation of ultraviolet rays showering her body. Behind the adult store was a conveniently located tanning salon. Lily didn’t think she needed it, she wasn’t even sure she could tan; but, she’d never tried it before. She had always been afraid her fair, white skin would just burn.

After twenty minutes, Lily stepped out of the stand-up booth feeling even more energized than before. What she thought might calm her only made her more aroused as she breathed a bit heavier. The room felt it as any loose papers rustled in place. Her cock felt tighter than ever and so stiff and erect it just barely twitched in time with her heartbeat at 22 inches long. Her nipples almost felt as if they were vibrating as her supercharged heart pumped energy through her body. She stood in front of a mirror once again only barely recognizing herself. Her green eyes were more vibrant and she had a persistent afterglow about her. To top it off, Lily questioned if she looked slightly more defined. She smiled at the superhuman amazon in the mirror. “What was that?”

Lily was feeling so confident, beautiful and powerful that she didn’t bother making an effort to be stealthy walking next door to the adult store. She didn’t give any notice to the homeless man in the dark watching her walk by naked and sporting the biggest cock he’d ever seen. He felt her weight through the concrete and was mesmerized by her dominating allure. As she crossed between both buildings, she paused to see the gym owner through the window confused as he looked around his gym, then moved on.

Lily paused to think a moment just as she gripped the back door handle. Her whole body was buzzing with power. What had that tanning booth done to her? 

The store, unlike the gym, definitely had an alarm on it. Though it was likely just the doors and maybe glass. She looked further down the wall. It wasn’t likely the walls had alarms. Lily wasn’t worried about cameras as much. At least she’d give the owners a show they’d never forget.

Lily stepped to the side, winking at the homeless man and motioning for him to be quiet. She formed her hand into a blade and started just above head shoving her fingers through the brick to carve out her own door. She worked her right hand down the right side grinning again at the ease of it. The homeless man enjoyed a view of her naked rear end jigging just enough to be tight but sexy. She brushed her hair over her right shoulder exposing her defined back before shoving her left hand into the where her right hand started to carve down the left side. This time she made a point to bend over at the waist to give the poor man a full showing of her tight, bare pussy and the smooth balls behind it. With the fingers of one hand, she poked them into the slab and pulled it loose to carry over to the dirty man. 

“Watch this for me?” She smiled, setting it down heavily. He nodded in awe.

“Thank you, sir.” She said respectfully and turned back toward the hole she made to step through. Inside was a wonderland of the naughty and taboo. Lily walked among the isles of sexy clothing, most of it sheer or scandalously small. Exactly what she was looking for. She picked a rack and slowly started picking things out, though her eyes kept glancing over at the wall of sex toys. “No, I’m gonna make a mess if I play around with those. I know it.”

Lily bit her lip but could feel her body wanted it badly. It had apparently become a super powered orgasm machine. Counting the lake, the alley, the trip here, and the gym together she’d had a mind-blowing orgasm nearly fifty times. Not only was she ready for more instantly after, each one seemed better than the last. Thinking about it wasn’t helping in the least. “Screw it. What’s the point in having super powers if you can’t have all the super orgasms you want, right?”

She virtually skipped over to the wall of toys excited in more ways than one. Lily looked over the selection eager to try something that would please both sides of her which no one on the entire could do. Knowing that made her cock swell a bit as she perused the selection. 

The over endowed teen picked up a selection of cock rings and started chuckle at the fact that none of them fit. She grabbed herself unable to even get her own hand completely around its girth. After some looking around, she found a steel one that had a small opening on one side capped at its ends with a ball. Of course, as she slid it over her head, it would only go so far until she started pulling down on it. It groaned as it stretched to accommodate her nearly 12 inch diameter. Once seated the base of her cock, she smiled satisfied and flexed to feel it stretch out some more. “I love it! It feels so good, too. Think I’ll wear one all the time! Now, what else…?”

Lily found another ring for her balls and thought it might be fun. She could one of her hefty testicles through but had to force the other behind it stretching that ring as well. She laughed remembering how painful it would be to a boy. Lily had proven she practically had brass balls and it made her cock swell more. 

“Hmm...I already have one of those at home…”. She passed over a pink vibrator and a few other familiar toys until she found a tiny vibrator, shaped like a silver bullet, the size of her thumb. It came with a remote. “Ooo...maybe start small so I don’t make too big a mess.”

The simple act of inserting it between her lips, and setting it close to her clitoris made her cock grow a couple more inches. Her eyes fluttered as she stuck out her tongue moaning through her perfectly plump lips. The homeless man had stuck his head through more interested in the cash drawer than Lily. She heard him but ignored it as she cocked her hip to the side, rested her hand on it, and pressed the button. The old man was startled by the result.

“AAAAAUGH!” Lily screamed in orgasmic delight as her cock blasted like a fire hose through the tile ceiling. Lily paused the toy and laughed wide-eyed at how intense she’d just cum. “Fun!”

Peeking out from behind the front counter, the homeless man stared at the teen smiling back at him. Lily waved and walked over until she was standing over him. He looked up at her cock and followed it down to her hips to wander back up to her tits then her strong, youthful angelic face. She squatted down to him bringing her cock just a few inches from his face. “Hey there! Mind helping a girl out?”

He nodded focused on the twitching head of her cock. Lily presented the remote and handed it to him. “I’m going to be picking on some bad guys and really wanna look cute. So I’m gonna try on a few outfits. It’s just, I need a second opinion besides mine, ya know?”

He took the remote and Lily stood back up taking the man with her by the armpits to pick him up like a baby and set him on the counter top. “I’ll rip open that safe for you. All you have to do is hit that fun button when you like what you see. Got it?”

He nodded again. “Let’s see if you do. Hit me.”

“YEAAAAAH-HAHAHA!” Lily’s cock blasted like a fire hose again punching another hole through the roof as she stroked it with an orgasmic smile. He paused it and Lily excitedly clapped her hands behind her now slightly larger cock. “Perfect! But...that's the lowest setting. Let’s turn it up all the way. Perfect! Alright, I’m gonna go try on the first one! Yay!”

Lily had been noticing that though the orgasms were getting more intense every time, her body was becoming more accustomed to it. It was a very strange paradox, but it seemed each time she pushed herself a little, her perfect body was overcompensating. Giving the old, homeless man control over her was not just for fun. She was curious.

The teen hadn’t taken but a few steps before she felt a shock hit her clitoris. She stumbled but remained standing. WHOA-OHHHH...gawd that was fucking good…”

Lily turned, panting, with a grin. “H-hey, mister. I thought we had an understanding? Not until I put on something sexy. I know you want to see that, right?”

He could see she was half joking. There was seriousness in her eyes. He just nodded and sat down in a waiting chair.

Lily skipped over to where she was looking before and moved inhumanly quick to put on the first outfit. It was tight top cut so short it barely made it over her nipples but had her perfect underboob on display. She had her hair in a ponytail and she tugged on the thigh-high athletic socks into place. She kept it simple wearing nothing else but the cock and ball rings. 

Just as she came into full view from behind the rack, the shock hit her and her cock blasted another hole into the ceiling. Lily’s mouth fell open and her head rolled back as she tried to breathe through an open-mouth smile. He paused and let her relax on her heels again. “Mmmnn...I guess you like this one? Noted. It’s comfy, too.”

As Lily expected, it was still mind-blowingly intense on a new level. Her body just soaked it up; however, just ready for more. She also felt like her mind was becoming more able to fully enjoy the experience and be in the moment all at once. It needed further research.

She shed the shirt, tossing it in another pile, and stripped off the socks. In a few seconds, she was wearing pigtails and fake glasses. A with blouse was tied across her tits and far too small leaving the wall of muscle across her waist exposed. A short, plaid skirt couldn’t hope to hide her cock which was hard as a steel post at this point. White, sheer thigh highs completed the look with a pair of 3 inch pumps. Lily had never walked in heels before, but felt perfectly comfortable in them now. She stepped around the rack and tried to look cute and shy. She was killing it. The man stared at her feeling something he hadn’t felt in years. 

“So?” Lily had barely asked the question when her mouth shot open in blissful surprise. “AAAUG GAAWD!”

He let her enjoy a bit longer before he paused. Lily giggled and walked back untying the blouse. “That’s a keeper, then?”

“Hmm.” She was naked again in a blur looking through her selection. “This next one seems gratuitous, but it makes total sense, right?”

In movements hard for his normal human eyes to follow, Lily was putting on something that was familiar to him. It was obvious quickly that her proportions were too much for the costume meant for a lesser woman. Still, she tugged and fussed at it until it stretched over her where she needed it to. Lily stepped in front of a mirror and gasped making her cock blast before he’d done anything. 

She’d always dreamed of being Powergirl. While most girls might look to Supergirl, Lily loved the attitude and sexual freedom Powergirl exuded. The costume wasn’t exact. The cape and boots were perfect. She decided against the gloves and opted for a pair of bracelets. The top was stretched across her breasts obviously meant for thinner women with a large cup. Her more athletic frame filled it more than it was designed to, but it pressed her cleavage together displaying it in a very wide window. So wide it was, the edges of her areola were peeking out. As tight as it was, her breasts remained firm and full without being flattened. Even her nipples tented the material. 

The bottom of the body suit had to be modified, however. The material was stretched around her cock and balls and Lily liked the way it felt. The addition of the ball ring and cock ring made it feel good.

Her hair wasn’t as short, so she put it in loose pigtails that draped over her shoulders. Lily wasn’t sure if it was the look or the power but she came nearly instantly after looking at herself. For the first time she watched her whole body flex nearly tripling in size listening to the suit stretch. Each time she flexed the power of her blasting cock tripled in intensity. Over and over she flexed and moaned and cooed in orgasmic ecstasy.

For several narcissistic minutes Lily posed and flexed and orgasmed until she’d had her fun and giggled while she fixed hair that never needed fixing having never touched herself the entire time. She turned to the homeless man who was staring in awe. Lily gushed. “I know, right?!”

He hit the button and Lily’s face brightened in another orgasmic smile. She put her hands on her hips in a superhero pose and looked up the geyser of cum blasting through the roof and high into the sky. The teen was amazed the cops hadn’t come yet. She was also amazed that despite the incredible intensity of her orgasm, she was able to stay aware without becoming the gushing, mumbling mess she had at the lake. 

Lily walked over the man carving out the ceiling with her steady stream of cum. Dust and debris fell behind her. She held out her hand asking for the control back without a word. He handed it back and she pinched it to pieces between her fingers shutting it off. Her cock instantly stopped cumming, and with perfect control, she dropped the device from between her pussy lips. The man was staring at her cock just inches from his face.

“Go ahead.” Lily offered. “You can touch it.”

Pensively, he reached out with one hand and grabbed it, his hand unable to completely circle it. Lily gasped and eagerly egged him on with a few gentle thrusts of her hips. He got the hint and stroked her cock at a steady pace. 

“OH! OH YES! MMNN FUCK YEHHS!” She cried while her cock pumped geysers through the roof in time with his strokes. Lily let him go until he was tired which wasn’t very long. She knew at this point no one on the planet could keep up with her anymore. 

“That was nice, thanks.” She sighed and walked over to the safe. Lily poked her finger through the top and picked it up. She giggled thinking it’s 200 plus pounds felt like two ounces now. The young Powergirl set it down next to the homeless man and smiled. “As we agreed?”

Using her hyper sensitive hearing, she dialed in the combo and opened the door to make its contents available to him. Then, she leaned over, her cock crowding his space and pressing against his chest. It knocked the wind out of him while she pecked him on the cheek. “This was fun! Thanks!”

In a couple small bounds she was out front and the old man felt the store bounce as she leapt off over the horizon.

Chapter 8

Tijuana wasn’t far and Lily counted each leap like a step as she bounded along the coast. Her aim had gotten superhumanly precise as she learned to use the air to guide her, proving again her new body’s inhuman ability to learn with perfect muscle memory. She’d land, causing a minor, very gentle and localized tremor cratering whatever surface she impacted, then bound away off the opposite leg.

“Ten!” She happily landed, bounced once and stepped out until her momentum came to a stop.

“I feel like I’m getting stronger.” She mused looking down at her pumped legs. Lily amused herself flexing her thighs and calves still astounded by how large they would expand easily on par with the freakish male bodybuilders she’d seen in the media. “Wonder if I’m get bigger, too. Not sure I want that.”

Lily knew she’d find plenty of assholes in this town. Tijuana was like the Wild West from what she’d heard from her foster father. Drug trafficking, assault, corruption. It was all here. 

Still wearing the modified Powergirl costume, Lily decided to play that role. She could hear everything for miles and found no need to focus on one sound to process all of it. Her superhuman brain could handle all of it now. In a few seconds, she had a few choices. She wanted guns, though. Lily had to know.

Looking off she strided out on a jog toward her first superhero job. She moved over the unimproved roads faster than highways speeds. People would feel something like a freight train passing through where there were no tracks as Lily’s legs, and bare feet, pummeled the road. 

“¿Sentiste eso?” Lily quickly remembered that she didn’t know Spanish. It was something she felt like she could fix easily now. Leaping up, she stepped onto the roof of a nearby ten story building loving again how effortless it was as if no more than taking the next step on a stair. Swinging her legs over the side, she sat and watched a moment wanting some context before she had her fun. She listened as they moved about in the dim light of the loading dock.

There were two armored trucks. Lily was immediately curious where they got armored vehicles until she saw their security. They were uniformed officers. “Definitely assholes. But I’m thinking...sexy cop for this one!”

Excitement made her cock twitch as she changed her mind and blurred into her sexy cop outfit from the store. A pair of thigh high boots stretched over her thighs and calves. She loved hearing the leather struggle against her gentlest flex. It originally came with a pair of hot pants, but she decided to leave them in favor having everything on display. Her cock and ball rings were still on, however. The top was a true blue, collared zip-up halter with short sleeves. With a dark baseball cap and her hair still in loose pigtails, she hopped off the roof and walked toward the group.

“¡Pasó otra vez! Parece como un terremoto.” One of them said after feeling Lily land. This time they all agreed. Instead of waiting to find out, they loaded up the last of the drug shipment, closed the doors and started the trucks.

“Good evening, officers!” Lily waved as she approached. The sight of a young girl with the biggest cock they’d ever seen on any human, on full display, froze them. 

“Deputy Lily.” She introduced herself and confidently walked up to the closest cop. He was a shorter man in full tactical gear, with a loaded assault rifle in hand. Still, Lily closed the distance confidently to place her cock head just in front of his face. “Was in the neighborhood and saw you might need assistance?”

The cop looked around at his buddies for assistance. They just shrugged. This was Tijuana. It wouldn’t be the first girly boy they’d ever seen. It was obvious something was very different about the beautiful one standing before them, however. “Uhh...no, we’re good here. What precinct did you say you were with?”

“Me?” Lily shifted her weight making her cock jiggle near his face. “Umm...69th precinct! Fort Bend, TX!”

“Wait...Texas?” He looked genuinely confused. “Aren’t you pretty far from home, little...girl.”

“It’s not that far.” Lily said factually. She could get there in less than an hour on foot, she figured. She ignored the “little” comment. “So, I’m gonna need to see some ID, boys. Now.”

“Deshazte de ella.” One of the drivers said before starting the engine of the front truck.

“Get that ID ready, okay?” Lily winked. “I’ll be right back.”

The driver of the front truck felt the armored hull lurch then get yanked backward. The seat belt kept his head from hitting the steering wheel. Thinking he wasn’t in gear and rolling back, he re-engaged the transmission and gave it full throttle. He heard the cop say something out loud, seeming surprised, before he was pulled backwards again. The rear of the truck kicked to the side with the wheels spinning uselessly against the pavement. He looked in his mirror not sure of what he was seeing and leaned his head out the window, his foot still on the gas.

Lily wanted to feel the engine fighting her, she wanted to show them her power, so she didn’t pick the truck up by the bumper. Instead, she grabbed the corner in her right hand molding a grip with her fingers. The cops stared as she took a couple steps toward the trailing truck, pulling the lead along with her, and placed her left hand against its armored grill. The trailing truck also opened the throttle, the driver thinking to smash the girl between them. Tire smoke filled the air as the two engines were pushed to redline. Calmly, Lily pushed one and pulled the other, walking easily, further into the loading dock.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this!” She mused looking up at the driver of the rear truck. He felt the truck’s wheels catch traction and hop forward before he was shoved back again. His body was caught by his seat belt as the truck was jerked back and forth while Lily pressed it back for reps as she walked them back.

She felt the rear of the truck she was pushing hit the dock and held it in place while the motor roared in futility. Lily felt the truck she was pulling behind her start to wiggle as the driver turned the steering wheel back and forth in an attempt to get loose. Turning her wrist, the other cops’ jaw hit the floor seeing the entire truck tossing side to side like an empty box banging and bouncing on its suspension. “Hey! Chill out up there!”

Lily held the rear truck in place and tossed the front truck around as she addressed the first cop she’d spoken to. Speaking up over the noise, she smiled and asked. “Got those ID’s ready? Almost done here.”

The driver of the front truck was flopping around in his seat having been beaten up inside the cabin despite his safety restraint. Lily realized the engine was idle and dropped the truck onto its wheels. That left the rear truck whose engine was still screaming at redline while she held it in place with one arm. Being unable to fly, Lily still had to lean into the push if only to keep from being pushed over. “Listen, I can barely feel your little truck doing anything, sir. You’ll likely run out of gas before I get tired. You mind?”

After a couple of seconds, he relented. Lily moved around to his door just as he was about to open it. Her cock pushed it closed again holding it as he struggled to open it. With a couple fingers, she pinched the door panel molding it into the body together in a couple of places. It was more than enough to lock the man in. A quick push with a couple of fingers against the armored skin caved the door in to keep the window closed. She was on the other side repeating the same process to the passenger side door before the driver made it across the cabin. With the other driver out cold and bleeding, she calmly walked back over to the police officers. She loved the look on their faces. Lily smiled and looked back over her shoulder at her handiwork and shrugged. “Got a Peloton for Christmas. Doing Keto. Getting some great results.”

“So?” Lily sighed, grinned, held out her hand and continued. “Who’s first?”

She hadn’t expected any of them to be so quick on the trigger. Her hearing picked up the mechanical sound of a sprung system moving and she looked over to see the flash from a pistol to her right. Even with supercharged perception and heightened sense, the bullet was moving fast enough that she’d need to move quickly to avoid it. Lily only had a moment to decide. Recalling how amazing it felt to get her balls beaten by a bat over and over, and how the knife slipped across her breast, she resolved to stand her ground. Lily closed her eyes, took a breath, and bit her lip in anticipation.

Lily felt a poke at the upper, outer curve of her right breast a couple of inches above the nipple. The force rippled through her body making everything tingle wonderfully. Opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her breast jiggling slightly just as the small, shallow impact dimple returned to perfect shape. The now flattened bullet quickly bounced up and away to tinkle across the pavement harmlessly.

They were all staring at the same place Lily was. A small area of bare, tanned flesh remained unaffected beneath the torn fabric of the cheap costume halter. She cradled her breast and rubbed her thumb over the area in wonder and new excitement. Her smile widened. “I...knew it! I’m fucking bulletproof!”

She seemed to forget the group of cops and drug dealers were even there when she turned and squatted down to pick up the bullet. Lily rolled it between her fingers scrutinizing the flattened nose and misshapen shaft caused by one of the softest places on her body. “Cool.”

Pinching her fingers together, Lily flattened the bullet just as she felt a poke at her shoulder. Without looking at the shooter, she brushed her fingers together, dropping the flattened bullet just as she felt another poke at her cheek that made her flinch and giggle. The unstoppable young girl turned into another shot shattering across her left oblique. Immediately following, another shot bounced from the inside curve of right breast to ricochet to her left breast and drop to the concrete with the others. 

Lily smiled as she put her hands on her hips and brought her body around to face them. She broke out in joyful laughter as a full frontal assault of small arms fire showered her upper torso. Joy gave way to the pleasure of power as she panted and giggled and licked her lips as she concentrated on the more pleasurable areas. A few stray bullets would glance a nipple now exposed as her top was ripped to shreds under the onslaught. Bullets flattened against her cock and tickled her balls making her gasp. Then there were insistent, wonderful touches across her hips, her abdominals, and breasts.

The fire shifted to concentrate on her chest. Lily couldn’t help but find it humorous that so much fire power could barely make her tits jiggle. She raised her hand below her chin to deflect the stray ricochets from her face. Instinct was still hard to overcome and it made her blink to see so many rounds bouncing toward her eyes. Still, she laughed at them and moaned as her cock let off little spurts of precum. So many angry men with harmless guns she had to mock them. 

The lead cop ceased fire before the rest of the group and gaped at the teen girl cutely sticking her tongue out and squeezing her bare tits together around her cock. Its head was nearly eye level as it squirted and she flipped them the bird with her hands pressing her tanned, mounds together. Lily giggled and bounced them spurting cum over the spent rounds at her feet.

Eventually they ran dry and Lily didn’t. With her cock still leaking, she sighed and put her hands back on her hips looking down at her impregnable body. Little black smudges, some still steaming, peppered her from her sac to her shoulders. There were the odd spots on her face and upper thighs as well. Lily breathed and looked around a little wide-eyed.

“Wow! What a rush!” Before Lily could do anything else, a man stepped around the lead police officer with a shotgun. Racking it as he closed the distance, he pressed the barrel against her breast. Lily was a little caught off guard but didn’t react. Feeling the blast to her chest like a poke, the man was knocked off his feet by the back blast. She looked down at him and rolled her eyes. “That was dumb.”

A rapid succession of explosions near her left ear was met with a gentle pelting of bullets against the side of her head. Lily turned to stare down a smoking barrel which she grabbed between her fingers shoving the rifle buttstock back into the shooter's face repeatedly in a blur until his head was bloody. He fell limp to the ground, Lily dropped his rifle like discarded trash.

Lily stepped forward and squealed with surprise feeling a point blank blast to her balls that caused her cock spurt. She looked down at the shotgun shooter with smug amusement before leaning over, grabbing the barrel and getting another blast to the face before ripping the shotgun from his grip to toss it over her shoulder into the sky above. With her other hand, she plucked him from the ground and tossed him over the other shoulder to slam into the side of one of the armored trucks.

Grabbing the back of the lead officer’s head, Lily shoved her cock head into his mouth, pushing past his teeth and immediately feeling him bite down. She cooed with approval letting the head stretch his mouth and lift him from the ground. Desperately, he pulled his sidearm and shot blindly into the teen’s body catching a ricochet in his thigh. Lily moaned, flooding the man’s head with cum. The pressure built against the head of her cock, so she reached up holding his head in place to see what would happen. 

“Ohh..” Lily moaned and watched with amusement as another spurt leaked from his nose and the loose seal around his lips. Her cock twitched again feeling something pop inside his head. Lily observed as he convulsed and clear fluid leaked from his eyes until he fell limp.

Leaving the comatose cop hanging from her cock, Lily giggled and tossed his pistol casually off-handed knocking another man off his feet and into the side of the truck to join the pile. She heard his ribs break with a satisfying pop over the gunfire that resumed slapping against her impervious skin. With a playful grunt, she blasted the cop from her cock lobbing him through the air onto the pile as well.

A length of chain whistled through the air as Lily twirled it with one hand to line up her shot. With an under-handed toss, the hooked end shot out toward a police SUV attempting to escape. With effortless precision, it caught the trailer hitch and the slack was snapped tight jerking the large vehicle to the side, stopped in its tracks by Lily’s grip. She placed the other length of chain from another SUV she snared in her left hand playfully playing a one-sided tug of war with both vehicles. 

Lily was exhilarated by how easily she was dominating the small army of trained, corrupt police and hardened criminals. She was doing it so casually it might be boring if not for the novelty of her overwhelming power. Turning toward the sound of another revving engine, Lily saw a set of headlights from a panel van bearing down on her at high speed. She had to adjust her weight to compensate for pulling two other vehicles, but her leverage was as flawless as her aim. The grill bent around her outstretched hand as she stopped it in its tracks and held it still while its tires spun.

The teen had her hands full, pushing against a van with one, pulling two police SUVs back with the other, as gunfire peppered her body front and back. Lily took a moment to take it all in curling the two SUVs to watch her arm barely flex while a few bullets shatter across her biceps. Moving her arm back and forth, the SUV’s crashed into each other sliding side-to-side across the loading bay as Lily chuckled and had fun with them. She turned her head to the van pressing it repeatedly as she smiled at the driver who took shots at her from the window. Addressing the rest of the men and women she confidently taunted them, “Is this really all you got? I mean, you guys look kinda tired.”

Shifting her weight again, using the pull of the two police vehicles as a counter weight, Lily gripped the front end of the van and quickly lifted it clear of the ground. She loved how light it felt even at such a disadvantaged angle. Her arm came down so hard the van bottomed out against the concrete. The driver, not wearing his seat belt, was slammed against the roof before hitting the floor board between the seats. She slammed the van against the ground over and over as suspension parts exploded across the loading dock and the man inside was beaten within an inch of his life inside the cargo area. It looked like it had been in an accident with a train by the time Lily tossed it aside.

Lily, embracing her alpha role among the armed men present, was getting tremendous enjoyment out of their futile efforts. With one hand free, she grabbed a chain in each and did alternate curls winding the chain around her arms with each pull. Once she had the SUVs on a few inches of chain, she bent over and lifted the rear of them from the ground hanging by a few links. 

Lily sucked herself off moaning and cumming as she worked out with the two police vehicles. The gun fire had gotten ragged as more of them were running out. She wasn’t sure why they kept shooting, but she loved how amazing it felt across her body. With Lily showing no signs of slowing down, men dropped their empty weapons and stared in awe, others started to run. She released her cock from her lips spraying the last of her load wildly.

“OOohh...gawd this is fun!” Lily dropped the police transports and chains, dumped them on their sides, and set to wrapping things up to head home. In a couple of minutes, she’d chased down the runners tossing them from wherever they had gotten to back to the loading dock. There were some fighters, and Lily decided to humiliate them completely to top the night off.

The few who weren’t knocked out or suffering injury were ordered to sit as the teen supergirl emasculated five men at once. Lily had one man’s head between her thighs, his face pressed to her pussy, while she had her thigh high boot heel on the chest of another. They were both beating uselessly against her with their fists like the two she had in a headlock under each arm. She was trying not to cum too hard for the last man who was hanging from her cock, his mouth stretched over the head. It seemed to be becoming a signature move for her. Lily’s whole body was bristling with muscle smothering the men in it. They felt like they were being rolled between boulders as she twitched and cooed and laughed at them.

“Mmmph...ooo yeah! Tell me I’m pretty...hehe-ohhh…” she teased them as she used the conscious ones, trading them out when passed out or broken, until all twenty of them were completely defeated with no fight left in them. Lily stood over the pile of men in her boots, the only article of clothing still intact, with her hands on her hips looking down at them. Her cock head stretched hard and rigid at eye level still ready for more. She’d wiped the lead smudges clean with not so much as red welt left on her perfect, sun-kissed skin. “You guys are lame. I was just starting to get into it! Fortunately, I’m pretty sure I don’t get blue balls.”

“Still,” Lily grabbed her cock and grinned, “no way I’m not getting off before I go.”

She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t seen it or heard it until the last second. Maybe hubris. Maybe she was so horny and focused on lording her power over a bunch of men it was just background noise. She looked over to see headlights rushing at her with the only female she’d forgotten about behind the wheel of a police cruiser. It slammed into Lily knocking her off her feet to ram her into the loading dock. Her body cracked the pavement, the bumper guard bent around her hips. 

The woman waited for the dust to clear and heard the girl laughing. “That was awesome!”

The wheels spun in reverse releasing Lily. She casually leaned back against the loading dock pit and bit her lip as the car was shifted into drive and the V8 roared. The bent bumper guard impacted Lily’s hips again causing a spurt of cum to splash the windshield and make the teenager yelp and laugh. 

With a finger, Lily pushed the police interceptor away against its 370 hp holding it at bay as it’s wheels smoked. She stroked her dick splattering the hood of the car forcing the woman to reverse again. The wipers cleaned Lily’s thick spunk away and the engine roared once more charging at her. With one heeled boot, she stopped the car and gently shoved it across the loading dock spinning a complete 360 twice before the woman regained control. Then, she sped away into the night. Lily skipped off yelling over her shoulder, “Be right back, guys!” 

The ground trembled as Lily shot away giving chase.

The woman heard a low, rapid thumping approaching fast from behind as she hit 70 mph and accelerating. There was a half mile drive before she reached the industrial park exit and could escape onto the freeway. The feeling of hope was fleeting as she looked in the rear view to see the young girl gaining quickly on foot until she was pacing the police car at her door. 

The beautiful, young teen seemed perfectly comfortable happily jogging beside her. She was so astonished with the whole impossible scenario that she didn’t see the guard shack just before it exploded as Lily plowed through it without missing a step. The woman flinched the steering wheel nearly losing control. The jackhammer machine gun tempo of Lily’s boots against the pavement filled the air as she bulldozed through the first brick and mortar barrier with a giggle still accelerating, not bothering to go around the perimeter wall with the car.

Lily playfully brought her arms back, leading with her cock and breasts, joyfully laughing. The second, two foot thick barrier exploded in a shower of brick and concrete as she blasted through it at over 90 miles per hour. She smiled and waved at the woman, ignoring the brick monument welcome sign that her body demolished, before racing off ahead of her with the trailing rumble of her super powerful legs pulverizing the pavement.

The woman tried to keep hold of her sanity as she kept driving hoping the young girl decided to move on. The edge of property was in sight. The ultra teen nowhere to be seen.

Lily stopped around the corner on the single lane feeder road just before the highway entrance. It was the only way the woman could go and was around a blind corner so Lily could surprise her. She chuckled to herself. “Can’t believe I’m doing this!”

She stomped her right foot into the road up to her knee and followed suit with her left to anchor herself. “Just wish I could fly. This’ll work, though. Fuck, I’m having so much fun!!”

Lying back, head the opposite direction of travel, her hard cock stood erect like a post in the middle of the road. Lily put her hands behind her head relaxing like a girl at the beach as she listened to the police cruiser close in. The squeal of rubber, and illuminating of the road from headlights, let her know she was coming.

The woman turned the corner and mashed the accelerator. A quick drift and she straightened out to look ahead and see someone lying in the road. She was going so fast, however, she was too late on the brake. The car came to an abrupt halt in a cacophony of crashing steel and shattering glass as she hit Lily’s immovable cock head on like slamming into a concrete bollard.

All was quiet for a few seconds. The airbags deflated and the woman coughed as the powder settled in the car. She started to get out, unbuckling her seat belt while a bit dazed. An ominous giggle echoed through the frame of the cruiser as it gently shook. The woman looked out over the mangled hood to see Lily’s cock head poking up through the wreckage, the front of the car wrapped around it. The hood was covered in her sticky, white spunk.

Lily hadn’t thought about ground clearance or considered that her tits would be large and firm enough for the front of the car to effectively beach itself on her breasts. Two troughs were gouged from the lower grill to the front axle which was bent around her two unstoppable mounds. Still laid back and relaxed, she energetically flexed her pecs, something she’d never be able to do in her old body, alternately and giggled some more listening to panic above her.

The woman felt the whole car start to shake back and forth bouncing her in the seat. She started to scream and hyperventilate as the car was bounced and rocked so much the woman was coming out of her seat. Her head hit the roof and she heard Lily taunting her through the car. “How are we doing up there?”

The woman’s head cracked the driver side window then she was tossed across the middle when Lily flexed her left pec muscle transferring tons of force through her breast into the car. The woman pleaded. “Oh god! What are you doing to me?!”

“Me?!” Lily sounded playfully indignant, her voice thundering through the car’s body. The young titan flexed faster and harder violently pitching the car so dramatically the suspension groaned under the strain bending the frame even more. “What are you complaining about? I was the one who got shot, rammed with a van, then a car. Besides, you ran me over!”

Lily tirelessly kept it up for several minutes casually flexing her chest which such force the woman was being beaten inside the cabin. While the woman struggled above her, Lily reflected on the night with eagerness for the days ahead. This was her life now. Peerless beauty, impossible power, and endless pleasure was all hers. She couldn’t wait to push her limits and see what her new body truly had to offer.

With a content sigh Lily relaxed and one-handed the whole car off the road to be tossed over her shoulder. It skidded to a halt near the driveway as she sat up and stepped out of the holes she’d stomped into the pavement. Old oil and underbody grime smeared across her breasts and abdominals. Her cock had some slick fluid along it’s shaft as well.

The woman felt like she’d gone 12 rounds with a bull inside a shoe box. She was bruised and beaten and was trying to clear her vision to see the young girl walking toward her fussing over the mess across her upper body. “Eew! Geez, it smells. Why do guys like this?”

Lily hip bumped the front left fender as she walked by flipping the rear around violently, throwing the woman back into the driver’s seat. Her face cracked the window. Catching the rear as it came around, Lily ripped back the trunk hatch like opening a pop top can. “Let’s see...perfect!”

With her nose swelling up, her vision was getting worse. The woman felt her whole body ache as she pulled herself around to see over the driver’s seat back. She watched the young girl wipe herself down with a towel she’d found in the trunk. It seems like she was taking her time as she rubbed the cloth over her breasts one at a time. She heard her moan as she pinched her nipples. 

Grabbing another towel, Lily wiped off her abs as she admired them. They were clearly defined but not striated, and as she discovered, more durable than steel. She worked lower until she was wiping the length of her hard cock in long strokes. The moans became submissive whimpers as it spurted across the road in long jets with each pass of the towel down its length.

“Uugh...ohhh...ohhh…” She heard the girl making orgasmic sounds as she walked back over to her rubbing off the last of the radiator fluid. The woman stared in shock at Lily’s cock head as it exploded in a high arc onto the freeway overpass a several hundred feet away. She tossed the towel away and leaned on the roof looking in on the woman giving her a window filled with tits and cock staring right at her inches away. “Ooo...you don’t look so good. Did my tits do that? Sorry, I’m still figuring this whole super body thing out.”

Lily noticed her staring at her cock and grinned. The woman was clearly scared of it. Moving her hips around made it swing back and forth and the woman’s eyes followed the head wherever it went. “Something you like? Ever see one this big, and hard, on a guy? Or better yet, a girl?”

Lily pushed the suspension almost to the ground leaning the driver’s side toward her so she could invade the woman’s space with her dick. “Your car didn’t hurt it, I promise! See?”

The woman was shoved aside, now pinned into the seat by Lily’s cock, as she taunted the panicked woman. “Hey! I have an idea! I bet you want to know what is like!”

Lily let the car up, the suspension creaking and bouncing. Her hands left two dents along the lower window frame and the woman heard the metal scream as the teen’s nipple dragged along the outside of the door when Lily squatted to get her right hand under the car. The woman felt herself pressed into the seat as the whole car was lifted from the road rapidly.

“Watch your feet!” Lily chirped helpfully just before the woman heard the steel groaning and the floorboard between her feet start to move. She looked over at the teen’s face whose open mouthed smile let out a sensual sigh as her cock penetrated the floor board and slid up between the woman’s legs. “See! It’s like you have your own!”

The woman stared at the flesh pole sticking up twelve or so inches past the seat. She kicked it with her heel and hammered it with her fist in desperate frustration only to be rewarded with it getting harder and gaining a couple inches. Lily cooed and giggled when the woman rubbed her hand having hurt it hitting her rigid cock. “It works better if you rub it like this.”

The woman felt the car rise and fall as Lily curled it one-handed sliding the jagged steel edges of the hole along her indestructible dick. She almost went cross-eyed as her mouth fell open and she repeated another repetition. The second stroke was all it took to get her cock spurting again. The woman tried to cover herself from the warm, sticky mess as the car was flooded. She tried putting her hands over Lily’s glans to stop the high pressure flow finding she wasn’t strong enough. Desperat, she gripped her cock with both hands squeezing and pleading for Lily to stop. Lily gasped. “Therrre we go-ohhh..”

Lily gripped her left breast with her free hand and started to curl the car faster and faster. The roof was dented out by a few hard releases until she was cumming so violently it was punching through the steel and into the trees. The car became nearly a blur as Lily screamed in ecstasy. The woman was being shaken so hard she died almost instantly and was beaten into a roughly humanoid misshapen mess inside. Lily hadn’t even noticed. After another several minutes of unimaginable bliss, Lily paused and dropped the car. That’s when she noticed what she’d done. “Oh, shit.”

She shrugged and kicked the car sending it rolling off the road into the trees. “Shouldn’t have run me over, stupid.”

Chapter 9

The dawn was breaking over the horizon as Lily bound across New Mexico on her way home. With a loaded armored truck on each shoulder, her hands gripping the frames, she had to keep things a bit slower. As tough as the trucks were, they weren’t as tough as she was. The super powered teen knew there was at least a ton and a half of cocaine loaded in the trucks and wasn’t about to let an opportunity like that pass her up. After the night’s discoveries, Lily was certain a little cocaine couldn’t do any real damage. Of course, being bulletproof is different. Still, she felt emboldened. Especially since she hadn’t eaten or rested since before her change and didn’t feel hungry or tired. Her stamina felt nearly endless even sexually.

The extra weight wasn’t remotely a hindrance. Lily noted they felt lighter than the barbells at the gym which was an altogether exhilarating and scary prospect. It was obvious she was getting stronger, though she wasn’t sure why. However, she didn’t know how much stronger she might become and at what point she wouldn’t be able to control it.

The sun peeked over the horizon as one of her leaps peaked at nearly 4 miles above the ground as she cleared a small mountain range outside El Paso, Texas. It’s warm rays bathed her in warmth and she felt a familiar buzz through extremities. Lily’s eyes opened and she grinned. “Just like Superman.”

It was a small boost, but she felt it. Lily hit the ground at mach speed tossing the truck in her right hand to stack on top of the truck in her left and leaped into the air cracking the hard packed ground of West Texas to clear another small set of rocky hills.

It was early morning, and she wanted to show off, so she broke right to hop onto Interstate 10 passing the odd vehicle on the road at triple the speed limit. They’d feel the ground moving under their wheels as Lily approached from behind. A gust of wind would shove at their vehicles as she passed and they’d get a quick glimpse of two armored trucks stacked on top of each other rushing by before seeing the naked rear of a female jogger carrying them in her left hand like a waiter.

Lily was enjoying herself when she heard an engine downshift ahead of her. The lifted truck was obviously attempting match speed so they could catch a picture or something. Deciding to give them a show, she slowed to just over 100 miles per hour and placed her hand on its tail gate and picked up speed again pushing it along. The brakes locked up, but Lily didn’t notice as she accelerated to 200 miles per hour. The two teens inside realized they were just along for the ride and released the overheated brakes and watched the teen outside stick her tongue out at them surpassing 300 miles per hour carrying over six tons and pushing three.

Due to terrible aerodynamics, the front of the truck began to float at over 350 miles per hour. Lily grabbed the bumper, crumpling it under her grip, and turned her wrist using just her forearm to lever the front down from the rear. Unfortunately, her immense strength bent the frame and the whole vehicle started to vibrate. The teens inside panicked, so Lily slowed them to a safe stop within a mile on an open stretch of road. 

Without putting down her cargo, Lily stepped up to the driver’s side window and motioned for the window to open. She was greeted by a couple of phones, the teen boys behind them staring in awe. “They’re really cute!”

The last 24 hours Lily had been so focused on herself that she hadn’t noticed boys, or even girls. The woman in the alley came onto her so fast she, or her body rather, just reacted. It felt amazing to just fall into the intense physical sensations. Seeing a couple of cute guys looking at her with a kind of reverence, the casual display of power, and the uninhibited confidence of being nude in the open was making her blush. Despite appearing to be in the vulnerable position, she was the one in the dominant position. Lily couldn’t help herself.

“W-what? Why are you l-looking at me...ah… Ahh-hah gawd…!” The whole situation was exhilarating with Lily trying to be cute; however, she involuntarily came on the spot. Her cock pumped gallons all over their truck as she stood there still holding the armored transports in one hand. Her other was tightened into a fist as she gently thrusted the air with each geyser of cum. Her eyes rolled into her head as she panted for several minutes.

The boys were still filming but were complaining and pleading for Lily to stop as the whole truck was showered in her cum. A second and third car stopped short behind them, the occupants stared at the scene. “T-tryinnng...ohhh…”

When she finally settled down, Lily sighed and looked at the truck dripping with her spunk. She giggled and covered her mouth in genuine embarrassment. “Ohmygod! I’m so...I have to go!”

“Hey!” One of the boys yelled after her as she jogged off a distance, the ground moving, until she and the two armored boxes leapt off toward the rising sun. “Still wanted your number.”

Lily heard them and smiled. 

Chapter 10

A few minutes later, outside of Houston, she landed on the back side of her foster father’s four acre property and walked through the sparsely wooded back yard toward the house. She’d dropped the armored trucks in an abandoned warehouse that lined the city docks off the ship channel.

David had taken her there a few times when she was little before homeland security had required identification for access. She used to wait at the dock, the ship within arms reach, for her foster dad to pick up their mail. Lily recalled marveling at how big they were. As she leapt across the channel over the ships, her cock twitched and she smiled thinking they didn’t seem so big anymore.

After dropping the trucks, and moving some containers around to hide them, she’d caught one of the crewmen sleeping at the gangway. Lily playfully rocked the large vessel in the water laughing as the crewman fell out of his chair and the whole ship listed back and forth bumping against the dock. She let it settle in the channel and walked toward the fore of the ship and waved at the bewildered crewman. “Wakey, wakey! Hi! I don’t mean to be a bother, but could move your boat? I need this spot for my stuff.”

The crewman paused and stared at the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid his eyes on. Her thick, chestnut hair blew loose in the sea breeze as she was proud to be displaying her naked body. He couldn’t understand his feelings, but her thick, hard cock didn’t even look out of place. It enhanced her otherworldly beauty if anything. 

The crewman said something into his radio in a language Lily didn't understand. She shrugged. “It’s totally fine. I’ll just help you move it. It’ll be faster if I do it anyway.”

Without waiting, Lily walked to the fore of the vessel, and with one hand, placed her feet and pulled the ship forward giving her enough slack to unhook the mooring cable from the dock bollard. She waved at another couple crewman looking over the bow at her before slinging the line over her shoulder to walk forward. The line paid out causing the industrial reel to overheat as Lily overpowered its brake. 

A half mile upstream she pulled the entire ship, cargo and crew to its new dock. Using a mooring line in each hand, pulling on both ends of the ship, Lily effortlessly maneuvered it into place carefully. The bollards she’d ripped from the previous location were tossed and she helpfully made the vessel all fast and secure. 

“Thanks guys!” She waved before leaping away.

Lily looked up to her second story window. There was so much to consider. Nothing was going to be the same. As far as she knew, she was the only one like her on the planet. 

The sun had cleared the horizon and she could feel her body buzzing with warmth. She wasn’t remotely tired. In fact, she was full of energy and still incredibly horny. Her cock twitching in time with her superhuman heart a slow, steady rhythm. Lily knew she wouldn’t be able to hide this from David. Walking around in sweats and a hoodie in the middle of a Texas Summer would definitely go noticed. She wore hoodies all the time going out, but around the house it was shorts and tanks. Thankfully, her cock wasn’t stretched to the top of her head. Back to its new normal of 20 or so inches, the head was just peaking the top of her breast. Speaking of, going from a flat A cup to a firm, perky DD wasn’t going to be ignored either. She flexed an arm smiling as it expanded ridiculously. Thankfully when she relaxed her body was just defined, off-season fitness. Compared to her scrawny, slouched pale body previously, her new, sun-kissed body would get attention. She sighed and decided she’d cross that bridge when she came to it.

A quick hop off her toes landed her on the upstairs balcony. Lily had noticed the light from her foster dad’s room several miles away on her last jump. He was up at sunrise as usual. Just before stepping into her room, she heard a sound David she’d never heard before. Immediately, she questioned whether super hearing would be more a curse than an advantage, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Lily was thankful that despite the extra muscle and curves, she hadn’t put on a ton of extra weight. It wasn’t something she’d notice anyway. She was able to quietly walk over to her foster dad’s balcony door and take a peek inside. The curtains were mostly closed, and she couldn’t see through them, but Lily managed to move herself to see an image on his laptop. 

Her enhanced vision allowed her to zoom in from across the room to see a website on screen called Patreon. “Rook Errant?”

Lily could only see David off to the side from her angle. He wasn’t doing anything, but she heard his heartbeat racing. On the screen, he stopped scrolling on a black and white sketch of a young girl, with a decent-sized cock, taking a selfie of herself in a bathroom mirror. After a moment, she realized it was an animation as the girl, Cassie according to the entry’s title, started to jack herself off. Lily could feel warmth rush to her chest, her neck and face. She gasped feeling her cock tighten and swell.

The animation progressed and Lily’s face nearly matched Cassie’s as the next few frames were clearly building to the inevitable climax. Lily’s hardon was at full mast, the head a few inches from her face. She gasped again covering her mouth when Cassie exploded all over the bathroom. The teen gripped her cock at the base keeping herself from release as she felt agonizing bliss hit her in a wave. She could see David’s arm moving quickly and knew what was happening. 

Lily couldn’t take it anymore and tried to quietly rush to her end of the balcony. David was moaning too loud to hear anything. In an overwhelming rush, Lily’s felt the swell of an orgasm like a tidal wave move through her and explode from her cock in a steady geyser. She covered her mouth moaning and crying as quietly as she could. She even squeezed her eyes shut as if to stop the flash of white in her eyes from escaping. 

Lily didn’t dare touch herself. She gained some awareness as her release trailed off and was reminded that she lasted much longer than her foster dad. Hearing him get up, Lily somehow was able to instantly regain control and slip inside her room just as David stuck his head out to check on the noise.

In the darkness, Lily breathed and looked at her cock with surprise discovering it was like a switch she could turn off. However, she felt her body still tingling with the intensity of a hard orgasm. Her pussy was pulsing as she felt high but keenly aware. The colors in the dim room were vibrant and she thought she could feel the moonlight dancing across her naked skin. “I’m still cumming?!”

Lily breathed and let it happen feeling the wave of bliss wash over her. Her pussy vibrated, which was a new sensation, and her nipples tightened and itched pleasantly. Her jaw fell open as her cock surged stretching the head to eye level. Lily felt alive as every nerve-ending rippled with electricity. 

She didn’t know why, but Lily found herself in the hallway breathing and looking down the hall at her adoptive father’s door. The A/C kicked on and her skin felt the icy hot rush of air from a nearby vent. It made her cock twitch and she sucked in through her clenched teeth.

The thigh highs she was still wearing, the only clothes she had on, creaked as her muscles thighs carried her toward David’s door. Lily stood outside listening to his breathing, his heart, the rustle of his clothes. “David?”

“Lily?” David turned to the door surprised. Quickly, he hid the content he’d been scrolling through and started to dress. 

“Don’t bother.” Lily didn’t ask nor did she wait for permission to enter. The wooden door creaked as it bulged in the center until it succumbed to the teen’s strength breaking in half with her cock leading the way.

“Holy…!” David dropped his shirt and staggered back startled first by the door splintering in half, and second, by a beautiful stranger who looked familiar. She stepped to him confidently looking like she needed something from him. “Who the fuck?!”

He reached under into his desk drawer for his pistol aiming squarely at Lily’s chest. She giggled. “You’re not ready to see that, daddy.”

She was within reach so quickly, moving so fast his training seemed clumsy, and pulled the gun from his grip like she was taking a toy from a toddler. Lily set it aside and closed the space between them, her cock in his face. She was gentle, careful not to hurt him, as she used her body to guide him back into his seat. David sat back while Lily straddled him. Thirty full inches of her throbbed against him stretched up his torso and rested against his right cheek as her cock head swelled against his head.

Her nipples brushed his chest and it sent tingles down her spine. David felt the purr between her thighs intensify. Her eyes seemed to be vibrant in the dim light as she looked into his. She tousled his hair biting her lip as her orgasm continued to blaze inside her. “Fuck this body is fun!”

Lily sat up and stretched giving David a good look at her godlike form before resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling. “Hi, daddy.”

“L-Lily?” He hung on her every move.

“It’s me. The girl whose life you saved.” Lily leaned in pressing herself to him. “Something wonderful happened. I’m going to make you the luckiest man on the planet.”

“But...the door…”

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed playfully.. “Seriously? No more doors. I want you to see me anytime you want.”

Lily watched him for a moment. She observed as he processed everything that was happening. He just stared back at her achingly beautiful face. “I know. It’s a lot. You have no idea, trust me. For now, I want to give you this.”

Lily sat up and looked back at the computer monitor then back to him. “I want you to have that and it’s right here in the flesh to do whatever you like. I promise, you can’t hurt me. No one can.”

There was a pause between them. David caressed his cheek against the head of her cock. Lily breathed in feeling it through her whole body. He took it into his mouth, her large cock tight between his lips. Her head rolled back and she saw lights exploding behind her eyes as her already intense orgasm soared to new heights. “Ohhh, David…”

Chapter 11

The two black suits listened to the gym owners account after a bit of convincing. He’d explained that he’d already given a statement to the cops. “I understand, sir. And I hate to inconvenience you like this. My colleague and I have been traveling all night and he’s really grumpy.”

The woman looked over his shoulder at her large framed partner. The gym owner wasn’t a 90 pound weakling. He owned a gym, after all. However, the large man had a demeanor about him that advertised “don’t fuck with me”. The gym owner relented. “Okay, I’ll let you see the security footage.”

As he collected it from his desk drawer he explained. “I don’t know what the fuck she was, but I’ve never seen anything like it.”

They watched the footage in silence. As the events progressed, the woman covered her mouth in surprise. “Shit.”

The man leaned closer to the screen, his weight resting on the heavy desk. If he had a reaction, he wasn’t showing it. He said one thing. “Jesus.”

“I’m actually jealous.” The woman chuckled still in awe of what she just watched. The man just gave her a look. “What?”

Shaking his head, he turned to the gym owner. “You make a copy of this?”

“No. Why?”

“Good.” The heavy took the thumb drive from the PC to pocket it and walked out.

“Hey!”

“Really grumpy.” The woman stepped into his path. A quick dig into her pocket produced a card and a small stack of folded bills. “Listen, you see her again, call us. Okay? We’ll send someone to clean all this up.”

He turned the card over. It was a simple design. Chrome, embossed lettering across one side read TITAN. Under the large lettering, small lettering read Applied Sciences. A number was on the back. “Thanks, scooter!”

As they walked across the street to the adult shop, the heavy man asked, “did you see the time stamp on the feed?”

“Huh? No, what’s up?”

“It was twelve hours after we first observed her. She didn’t have a car. Even if she did, that’s a 35 hour drive without stopping for gas.”

“Twelve hours? On foot?!” Her eyes widened.

“Still feeling positive about this?” He gave her the side eye and they stepped into the adult store. They both stared at the holes in the ceiling.

The woman was the first to speak. “Did her-?”

“Nope.” He continued to walk through. “We’re not talking about it. Just get your pictures while I check the alley behind the shop.”


End file.
